1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front fender of a motorcycle and, in particular, relates to enhancement of the cooling efficiency of an apparatus disposed in the rear of the front fender.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus, such as an engine and a radiator, disposed in the rear of a front wheel of a motorcycle, is cooled by airflow generated while the motorcycle is running. In JP-A-2004-338467, a wall part standing upward is formed on an upper surface of a front fender covering a front wheel of a vehicle. The wall part changes a direction of airflow about to flow downward along the upper surface of the front fender into an engine side to increase the cooling effect of the engine.
However, the wall part of the front fender of JP-A-2004-338467 is located more rearward than front suspensions provided at left and right sides of the front fender. Therefore, because the airflow reaches the front suspensions before reaching the wall part of the front fender, the flow is disturbed and a sufficient cooling effect may not be obtained. That is, the airflow reaches the wall part as a turbulent flow and smooth airflow from the wall part to the engine side is not formed. Thus, a sufficient cooling effect may not be obtained.